minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Âme Tormentée
Author's Note WARNING : There will be a bit of gore, stuff about sexual assult, bullying, swearing. among other stuff. Don't say I didn't warn you. This CreepyPasta is fake, just like any other CreepyPastas. That's all that I'm gonna say! The Bully A boy shoved a girl into the lockers as he got closer to his prey. “Well hello there little girl. Wanna have some fun?” He licked his lips, and raised his eyebrows at the girl, who is shivering uncontrollably at this point, “Please! Leave me alone! I did nothing to you!” The girl pleaded. The boy seems to be taking pleasure in this, and started getting even closer to the girl. “Oh really? Well then, why are you walking in the hallways alone? Aren’t you asking to be found by someone like me?” He leaned into the girl as he tried to force the girl into a kiss. The girl’s eyes widened in horror as he started closing the space between the two, when suddenly, the bell rang. “Oh shit! My mom’s gonna kill me if I don’t get home on time today!” The boy said with a very pissed off look on his face. Then, he looked back to the girl, who is still shocked at how close she was to getting sexually assaulted. “Consider yourself lucky, because you won’t get away so easily next time. Also, if you dare to tell any teacher about this, consider that as your death wish.” With that, he walked away, leaving the girl in tears. -Timeskip- As the boy was walking towards his home with his gang, he complained to his goons about how he was just about have some “fun” with a girl when the bell ring. “Hey, Bradly, what do you think of your sister’s escape?” One of his goons asked him. “That little b*tch? When I catch her, I swear, I will -insert inappropriate stuff here-“ The gang and Bradly laughed together at the little “speech”, as if it’s some kind of funny joke. “Hey look, isn’t that the loser that just switched to our school today?” The gang looked at the boy that is just quietly sitting on a bench eating his unfinished lunch, and smirks. Suddenly, Bradly’s phone rings, and he curses. “You guys go and teach him a lesson. I have to go.” With a pissed off look, he runs the rest of his way home, and almost break down the door. “Mom, what do you want from me?” “Oh sweetie, I just want to talk to you about those ungrateful sisters of yours.” Bradly swears at his mother inside of his head, yet he didn’t say them out loud. Unlike everyone else, his mother was the reason he gets all of his money and resources, and he doesn’t want to anger her. “I just hope you won’t run away like the two of your disgraceful sisters. Right honey? You promise you won’t?” More like you b*tch are too lazy to work and clean the house, and you miss them for cleaning the rooms and doing everything for both of us. I mean, come on, your husband just died a year ago and you started going on dates a week later, and you're fussing over something that happened two years ago? Don't pull this bullsh*t on me. Even though he want to shout at his mother, he refrains from doing so, and nodded his head while putting on his best “good boy smile”. “Of course I won’t, Mom.” “Well, that’s good to hear. Now off you go!” Her mother “smiled” at him and went back to watching her T.V. Bradly raises a middle finger at his mom while she has her back on him, ran upstairs to his room and turned on his computer to play Minecraft. The Glitch Hey guys! Did you “welcome” that newbie to our school properly? We sure did! Even got a couple bucks off of him, even though it look a lot of “convincing” before he gave it up Sounds like I missed all the fun You sure did I will be there next time Let’s start building The gang started to continue playing the game, completely oblivious of the fact that a figure was watching them in the distance. The gangs decided to go mining, and when they came back, they realized that they have been raided by someone. WHO DID THIS?!! No idea. Bradly opens up the list of players, yet no one’s there aside from their own usernames. They dismiss this as a weird glitch, and continued on playing. That was when, a strange set of symbols popped up on a corner of their screen. .. .----. -- / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / .... . .-. . --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- Are you seeing the weird symbols too? Yep. Any idea what that means? No idea Then, another set of code appeared. 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101001 01100100 01100101 01100001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101101 01101111 01110101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 Then, everyone was banned from the server for 2 weeks. The reason was : I’m coming to get you. The Start of the Haunt At first, he didn't really pay attention to the ban. Just thought it was a stupid hacker or something. Then, something changed that. He has been seeing things lately. It was minor details at first. A misplaced key. A broken pencil. A lost button on a shirt. Then it became bigger. A misplaced bookshelf. A broken pottery. A lost jacket. He swears that he also found strands of golden hair and drops of blood on the ground sometimes, but they just disappears whenever he tried to look closer. The color, length and texture of the hair reminded him of his sister. But that can't be possible, can it? The police confirmed that she was dead a few weeks ago. There were no pets in the house he lived in. He killed every pet the family had when they were younger before they even stayed for a full week. It wasn't his mother, as she was always in the living room, staring at the T.V. Her sister died a year ago due to suicide. Whenever he expressed his concerns to his friends for his mom, they would just tell him that he's hallucinating, or they would come up with a logical conclusion of how the event happened. But he knew better. It has been bothering him for the last week. Not even beating wimps up and raping girls are making him feel better. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. He knows that this has something to do with that mysterious hacker. On Friday night, he asked his friends to join him on Minecraft. Something was wrong. He just knows it. And he was going to get to the bottom of it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Bella1963 Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Bad art